Dear Sora,
by Lady Yamato
Summary: (Sorato, well sortof.) Yamatos on tour and has a few last words for Sora. a short fic. Read and Review please


**Dear Sora,  
**_______________**  
**  
Yeah, yeah, we all know the drill, sadly I don't own Digimon, if I did Yamato would still be a musician. ^^ This is Sorato, as all of my fictions will be unless I'm held at gun point to write a Taiora *shudders* (I love Tai! I just Love Yamato better ^^) Well this is kind of short, I wrote it on our way up the coast of California to San Francisco, we went to Little Tokyo up there *beams* it was so cool!!! Anyway, Read. Review, all that good stuff and most of all...Enjoy!!  
  
-Lady Yamato  
  
_______________  
  
Yamato hopped off the tour bus that was taking he and his band to Tokyo, he had finally broken through and made it in the music business, big. They had stopped a couple hours out of the large city and were pretty much out in the middle of nowhere. He stared out at the blue ocean waves from a cliff that hung over the waters edge, the warm sun beat down on him through the airy light blue skys. The warm summer breeze ran its fingers through his sandy locks as he walked through the tall grass to the edge of the cliff, he could feel her, everywhere. He glanced back at his band chasing each other around and acting like normal wild teenagers ecstatic realizing there dream of stardom was coming true, and smiled slightly. He sighed and laid down enjoying the beauty of the whole scene and looked up into the clouds.   
_  
'It's time.' _He thought and sat up, pulling out the paper and envelope he pulled off the bus on his way out knowing he had to do this. He had a long over due letter to write.  
  
Dear Sora,  
  
I hope this letter finds you well, I miss you more then you'll ever know. Were about two hours away from Tokyo, Tokyo Sora! Can you believe it?! I never thought I would see this day. You believed in me, maybe that's why I kept going, because you thought I could even when I doubted myself. And look now I'm here, on top of the world living out my dream, Sora I'm a rock star, and its all thanks to you. I really wish you could be here with me right now sharing this very moment with me, I know you would love it where I am right now if you were with me, but I guess in a way you are with me. We're by the ocean and its just like this grassy plane and the sky is so clear, its like one of those places you could just lay down and stare at the sky for eternity with you next to me...but your not, I can pretend, right? We stopped for a lunch break and this place is really beautiful so it mad me think of you. Its amazing that in a couple of hours we'll be in a huge city to perform a make or brake concert. I'm not nervous because I know you'll be with me through it all, the whole time. I don't think I've ever been so happy, but then there is this emptiness because you aren't here to see it really. I want you to be really here not just with me you know? I miss you Sora.   
  
You know, I never told you this, you'll probably laugh, but your my angle. You've seen me through it all and told me to go on with what I wanted. You told me I could do it, and when I thought I couldn't I just thought of you and it gave me new hope. Whenever I'm down I think of you and this happiness just washes over me, crazy isn't it? It's amazing what you do to me Sora, I really care about you a lot. It makes me so sad that your so far away, I'm over here and your way over there. There's no real way I can get to you now but maybe this letter can, and I know you can hear my heart, right? I've been putting this letter off for a long time, maybe its just because I'm not ready or maybe its because I'm not sure how to feel sometimes. Maybe I'm just scared of the truth, this is like my way of running away from my feelings you know? Of course you know, you've always understood me, your the only real person who really did, or at least tried. Thank you, Sora.   
  
I'm just beating around the bush now, there's a real reason behind this letter. Its to tell you how I really feel, Sora. I'm in love with you. I have been for the longest time, maybe I feel in love with you because of the way you treated TK, maybe it was just you were always there for me, maybe even because you believed in me, or even the way you simply just could take my hand and say 'It's okay Yamato, everything will be fine' and it was just because you told me it would be. Maybe a little of all. Sora, your the most kind loving person I've ever meet. Everything about you makes me happy, your smile, your generosity your sense of humor and your beautiful, gorgeous even, and your eyes. I could get lost in your eyes they make my heart melt and when I looked into your eyes it made it seem like everything was going to be okay because you were right there next to me. But now your not. Your over there and I'm over here and its not fair. Someday I'll be over there with you though when all this is over, when my time is up, but for now I guess I have to get along without you and realize I wont always be here on this tour I'll get to be with you again. Sora, I love you, I really do and I hope you never forget it, its hard to let out those words because your afraid to get hurt but I know you'll never hurt me Sora so I told you. I guess its a little to late for this sort of thing though. I wish I would have told you sooner, but now you know that I'll always love you, through thick or thin no matter how far apart we are. That's all that really matters I guess.  
  
I love you,   
  
Yamato Ishida.  
  
Yamato sighed and folded up the letter trying his hardest to contain the floods of tears begging to spill onto his cheeks. The wind blew past him now even stronger and he took a deep breath smelling the ocean salts, he closed his eyes reflecting on everything, on he and Sora and how she made him feel whenever she was around. He swallowed the lump in his throat and slipped his confession in its envelope.  
  
"Hurry Yamato! Were leaving pretty soon!!" One of his band mates waved for him to come in.  
  
"I'll be right there!!" He called back not even looking over his shoulder, his eyes fixed on the letter.  
  
"One last thing." He whispered to himself and pulled back out his pen and in perfect penmanship scrawled 'Heaven' on the bone colored parchment. a tear managed out and dripped onto the paper. He drew two neat wings on the sides of the lettering the tears coming more often now smudging his writing. The breeze whipped stronger through his hair and the tall grass he sat in. He wiped away tears and held the letter up in the air the wind quickly snatched it away sending it flying up into the sky, he smiled through his tears and watched it until he couldn't see it any longer. He had finally done it, gotten past it and put some closer on the whole ordeal.  
  
He turned and began trudging back to the bus when a single white feather floated down he caught it and looked up, grining, tears still dripping down his face. "Thank you." He let out to the sky, to Sora, his true love.  
  
_____________________  
  
  
Okay that's it, sweet, yet somewhat sad. Poor Yamato. Please read and review, I really want to know what you think!! You can e-mail me (or IM me) at LadySoraIshida@aol.com!! Thank you!!  
  
-Lady Yamato


End file.
